megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Rakshasa
Rakshasa ( ラクシャーサ, Rakushaasa ) is a demon in the series. History A rakshasa is a demon or unrighteous spirit in Hindu and Buddhist mythology. Rakshasas are also called cannibals. According to the Ramayana, rakshasas were created from Brahma's foot; other sources claim they are descended from Pulastya, or from Khasa, or from Nirriti and Nirrita. Legend has it that many rakshasas were particularly wicked humans in previous incarnations. Rakshasas are notorious for disturbing sacrifices, desecrating graves, harassing priests, possessing human beings, and so on. Their fingernails are venomous, and they feed on human flesh and spoiled food. They are shapeshifters, illusionists and magicians. Ravana is said to be the king of rakshasas. In Japan, the rakshasa is known as Rasetsu, and in Shingon is identified as the lord of demons (Rasetsuten) and guardian of the southwest. It is depicted as horse-headed. Taraka is said to be a Rakshasa. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Kishin Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Jaki Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Jaki Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Jaki Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Jaki Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Jaki Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' - in name only* *''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Evil Demon Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Jaki Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Jaki Race *Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Jaki Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Jaki Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Fury Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Fury Order **Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Jaki Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Jaki Order *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Chariot Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Chariot Arcana *Persona 3 FES'' / Portable: Strength Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Strength Arcana **''Persona 4 The Animation: Strength Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Jaki Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Evil Class *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Brute Class *Devil Survivor 2: Jaki Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Rakshasa appeared in Nocturne in name only, as the incorrect name of Vetala in the English version. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Rakshasa appears in the New Game Plus Challenge Quest, Slay the Berserker, where him and a Berserker are proving a challenge for even skilled Samurai. He is fought on the 3rd Stratum of Naraku. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' Rakshasa is one of the minions of Abe Seimei and faces off against Raidou. Later on he is mutated and eaten by Shouten, a comrade who had also been mutated. ''Persona 3 FES'' Rakshasa is one of the new Personas added in Persona 3 FES. ''Persona 4 The Animation'' Rakshasa first appears in the fight against Shadow Kanji and his cronies, Tough Guy and Nice Guy. He was used to switch with a suffocating Izanagi by the hugs of Tough Guy or Nice Guy. Unfortunately, Rakshasa was also caught in a bind, this time, not being able to escape due to Yu and Yosuke being "Poisoned". Rakshasa also makes a brief reappearance in the fight against Shadow Mitsuo. He was used to break down Blocks used to attack Yu and his friends. Rakshasa represents the bond between Yu, Kou Ichijo, and Daisuke Nagase in Persona 4 The Animation. In the True Ending special, Rakshasa appears to defend Yu from Margaret's Yoshitsune and bring a message of support from Kou and Daisuke. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Rakshasa appear as enemies in the lower levels of the Karma Temple. Sera also has a Rakshasa as an escort by the time she reaches the top of the tower. She tries to use it to threaten to kill herself unless Angel agrees to leave the Junkyard alone, but Angel simply dispels it. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey |Electricity = - |Wind = - |Expel = Strong |Curse = Strong |Almighty = - |Poison = 100% |Paralyze = 100% |Stone = 100% |Strain = 100% |Sleep = 100% |Charm = 100% |Mute = 100% |Fear = 100% |Bomb = 100% |Rage = 100% |Skill1 = Agilao |Skill2 = Crescent Slice |Skill3 = Heat Wave |D-Skill1 = Mortal Jihad |D-Skill2 = Getsu-ei |D-Skill3 = Life Bonus |Password = HKNhhzBkViuypaxR JavE5aXEJWnc$5u4 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Expel= |Curse=- |Ailmentresistance= : Sick |Normalattack= Physical, two hits, one enemy |Skill1=Fatal Sword |Effect1= Medium Physical damage to a single enemy |Cost1= 8 MP |Level1= Innate |Skill2=Counter |Effect2= Low chance of countering a Physical/Gun attack |Cost2= Auto |Level2= Innate |Skill3=Charge |Effect3= Power of next Physical/Gun attack more than doubles |Cost3= 9 MP |Level3= 39 |Skill4=Endure |Effect4=Revive from KO once per battle with 1 HP |Cost4= Auto |Level4= 40 |Drop= }} ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Normal Boss - Amami Float :Only encountered if you fight Finnegan with Nemissa. ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' |RN= |SK= |TH= |HV= |FI= Wk |WT= Wk |WI= Wk |ER= Wk |IC= |EL= |NC= |LI= - |DK= - |AL= |NR= - |MN= - |Profile= Evil beings of Hinduism. Known as Rasetsuten in Buddhist lore. |Skill1= Icy Fury |Effect1= Deal low Sword + Ice damage to all enemies. |Skill2= Tarukaja |Effect2= Increases one ally's physical attack. |Skill3= Balzacaia |Effect3= Deal fury ailment to one enemy. }} ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' |Elec=-- |Force=-- |Mystic=-- |Racial=Evil Bind |Skill1= Deathbound* |Skill2=-- |Skill3=-- |Passive1=Null Phys |Passive2=-- |Passive3=-- |AucSkill1= Assassinate* |AucSkill2= Piercing Hit* |AucSkill3=-- |AucPassive1= Anti-Phys* |AucPassive2= Phys Boost* |AucPassive3= Ice Drain* |AucPassive4= Phys Amp* |AucPassive5=-- |AucPassive6=-- |FusedQuote=I'm Jaki Rakshasa! i'm aCTuaLLy aN enEMy tO HuMAns, bUT I'll BE yOUr friENd! |FusingQuote=FU-SiOnNnnnNN! a nEW bLoB mADE FRoM yOU and mEeEEEeeEe! }} Gallery Category:Buddhist Mythology Category:Hindu Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Bosses Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters